From Despair To Where?
by Hoshi Tucker
Summary: Hoshi and Trip are dead!


From Despair to Where?  
  
by Hoshi Tucker  
  
OMG I am on a role!! This is my latest fic I hope you all like it as much as I do. This the sequels to What I Have Lost whitch you can also read on this site!!  
  
  
  
Both my parenst have just died in a tragoc boating accident! I am very sad. I do not know how I will live wihtout there love and support.  
  
My name is Sadako. I am the child of hoshi and Trip. I am very clever and pretty, also I do not believe people wen they tell me this becaue I am insecure. I am 13 and I go to school every day even though I hate it!! LOL!! It is far too easy for me, even I am two classes about the one I should be in. I espesially like music and I sing very well. but also I am good at science and I want to be a nukler phyisisct when I grow up! and also I want yto go into space like my parents who are niw dead, if I can bear the pain of trying to live up to they're great legicy.  
  
the boat that they were in was a very expencive boat that they had just bought as a celebration of their 20 years marriage. if only they had not bought that boat they would both be alive today! I wish they had not bought that boat! What were they thinking! I am a bit physic, so I knew something bad would happen and I told them not to by the boat but they just laughed in my face and hit me till I stopped crying. If only they had listened to me!! Why did they not listen to me?! I loved them with all the depths of my heart! And now they are dead together in the depths of Lake Ontario! (Cos we live in America.)  
  
There is a man here, at the funeral, and he is not very tall but he has an English aczent. I like aczents. They sounds nice. He comes over and atalks to me, and tells me that he loveed my motehr very much. I can tell that he has powers too - he feels like the sea, a wide blue sea, not like the lake that my parent drownd in. If only they had not gone to that lake and drownd!! He walks me over to another grave nearby and says that it is his wife who is dead, she was a friend of there's too and she was a Vulan from another planet, but she is dead now too. They had a son and his name is Elijah, he is 4 years older than me, I would like ghim very much if I wasn't distraut over the deaths of my parents"!  
  
Malcom (the man's name is Malcom, he is very nice to me) sayys that I can go and live with him and Elijah until I am old enough to live on my own, becau7se I remind him of my mother and he was so in love with her, he was very upset when she fell in love with Trip and married him instead of Malcom. I don't understand why Hoshi wou,d marry Trip instead of Malcim because I have only just met him and I ilke him very much, and he feels a lot nicer than TRip ever did, he was nice to everyone else but nevern ice to me.  
  
It is very nice to finally meet another physic person, it is very rear and normally runs in family's although niether of my parents were physic even thought they were very clevr and wonderful. They loved me very much. They said so every Sunday when we were in church praying to the lord Jesus. If my parents had been physic they would not have died in that boat in Lake Ontario!!! That is why I know that they were not physic and had been lying to me. They often lied to me about things like when my dog died and they said that it was only sleeping and then they buried it and told me it was on holiday. the funeral of my parents was symbolick because there bodies are Lake \Ontario and fish have eaten parts of them like there legs. I can tell this because I am physic. Some times I wish I was not phsyic as the pain is too much for my soul to bear sometimes.  
  
But Malcom took me home with his son Elijah who was very nice to me, and put me in the guest room (they have a very big house because they are English. They have nice aczents.)It is very pretty and pink with ribbons and satellite TV, the INternet and a Playstation. I don't think they decorated. Maybe if was there dead wife. But it is very pretty, but I cannot sleep because I am not used to having another physic in the hous. He is a nice physic but it is strange, so I cannot sleep. So I go down to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk and some cookies (but they call them biskits). Malcom is still awake because he is an adult and he does not need as much sleep so he is stiting in the kitchen drinking tea - he says it is grey but it looks brown to me.  
  
He tells me to sit down and says, "Sadako, luv, I've got somethin' to tell you." I was bit scared that he would not let me stay. I could not bare to be rejected by more people so soon after the deaths of my parents hwo loved me so much! He noticed becauuse we are both physics so he told me not to worry, it was alright. Then he said, "I am your father!" "No" I cried, "it's not true! It's impossible!" Trip was my father, I lived with him all my life! "Search your feelings," he told me in a soft voice, "you know it to be true." And I realised that that must be why he was physic too, that I got it from him and he was really my father and my father was not dead because he was my father! (A/N OMG! I bet you didn't see that coming!) My mother was still dead though, on the bottom of Lake Ontario. "But Hoshi was my mother?" I checked. He nodded, he was almost too choked up to actually speak. "She tasted like Hoshi," he said, obviously remembering the beauty of there stolen kisses.  
  
  
  
Do you want to read more? PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review!!!!!! OMG! LOL! I'm so happpy to have written this! It is the best thing I have ever wrote, don't you think so? If I get enough feedback, I will write part two!!! I think Elijah might have a bigger role to play soon ;)!!! 


End file.
